


Closing Night

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @shititskatelyn Hii! Can I request an imagine? One where the reader is in collage and in theater, sam doesn’t attend her performance (closing night) and she gets upset?





	Closing Night

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @shititskatelyn Hii! Can I request an imagine? One where the reader is in collage and in theater, sam doesn’t attend her performance (closing night) and she gets upset?

Acting was your _passion_ , your dream, and you were majoring in theater in college. You’d managed to be cast as the lead in your school’s play, and were extremely excited. The Winchesters were hunters, and were always on the move. You understood that, as it was why you had the bunker to yourself most of the time.

However, you’d been preparing for months for this, and had invited both of them. Dean had shown up opening night, picking you up in a tight hug when he saw you after. He gushed over how well you had done, and how you were a natural. When he saw the look of disappointment that Sam was nowhere to be seen, Dean tried to cheer you up. He told you he was sure his brother just wanted to avoid the hustle and bustle of opening night. Deep down you knew that was a lie. 

Here it was, closing night, and you’d just come out from the dressing room. Your eyes scanned the crowd, not seeing the tall hunter. As people filed out, either to go home, or to the after party. Finally, you were one of only 5 people there. Not one of them was Sam. 

Swallowing, you pulled on your coat and walked out into the cool spring evening. There was a slight breeze as you made your way to your car, trying not to cry. It hurt, a lot. Sam meant a lot to you, and you had wanted him to be proud of you. He’d never see you like you saw him, but that didn’t mean he could blow you off.

The entire drive home, you did your best to compose yourself. You didn’t want to seem weak or over-sensitive to Sam. So, you decided to be cool, and go straight to your room. Spending time with him wasn’t something that you wanted to do at the moment. You’d be likely to simply glare at him the entire time.

Walking in the bunker, you took a deep breath and started heading towards your room. Sam cut you off, grinning. “Hey. Y/N.” He greeted you. “I’m running out, you need anything?”

“Sam, I _just_ came in from outside. From driving home.” You snapped. “Tell me. If I needed something, don’t you think I would have gotten it _myself_?” His grin fell as he furrowed his brows.

“You okay?” He asked as you went to move around him.

You shrugged, not stopping. “Who cares?”

Sam watched you walk away, trying to figure out why you were acting that way. Hearing your door slam, he followed you. Going out could wait, he had to find out what was wrong. His knuckles tapped on your bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

You were laying back on your bed, your arm over your eyes. “Do whatever you want, Samuel.” Using his full name let him know how displeased you were. You’d planned to be cool, and get over it. And then you saw his face, acting like nothing was happening.

His eyebrows went up at that before he walked into your room, shutting the door behind him. “ _Samuel_?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “What the hell did I do?” If he was going to get into shit with you, he wanted to know why.

“What’s tonight?” You asked, sounding bored, without moving.

Sam shrugged. “ _Sunday_?”

You were glad that your eyes were covered, because you were tearing up. “It was closing night, you jerk.” You did your best to control your voice. “DEAN came opening night, and you couldn’t be bothered to make it just once.” He heard the hurt in your voice, and totally understood what he’d done wrong.

“I’m sorry.” He told you. “I tho–”

“Just…leave me alone.” You sighed, rolling over to your side. His footsteps could be heard before your door quietly opened, and shut. Finally, you let yourself cry, sobbing into your pillow.

Sam’s hand was still on the doorknob when he heard you. His heart sank, hating the sound of you crying. Gathering his courage, he walked back in your room. “I thought it was next weekend!” He blurted out.

You’d barely registered the door opening before he spoke. Wiping your eyes, you sat up and looked at him. Your eyes were red, and puffy as you looked up at him. “ _What_?”

He sat on the side of your bed, his thumb wiping away a stray tear. “I thought your play was next weekend. Dean never mentioned going this weekend.” He sighed. “I was going to go opening night, surprise you with roses…ask you out to dinner. Guess I blew that, huh?”

Licking your lips, you wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him. He held you close, enjoying the feeling of your heartbeat against his chest. “I’d love to go to dinner with you, Sammy.” You told him softly.


End file.
